There's A Thunder In Our Hearts
by Vesuvious
Summary: A series of one-shots about Jeremy/Tyler. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: The following is rated M for sexual situations, language, blood, and biting. Please do not read if any of those things bother you.**

**Summary: Jeremy is a vampire, and Tyler is a werewolf. This is the same universe that my story When Darkness Falls is placed in.**

_When Tyler saw his true face for the first time, he was truly frightened. He didn't show it of course, and Lord knows he would never tell Jeremy that. But when he first saw Jeremy's true nature in all its dark glory, he became aware of an inescapable fact._

_Jeremy was dangerous._

_It was like he was in the presence of a dark angel. Jeremy's beautiful features had changed, and he all but exuded power without a single threatening gesture. His eyes had grown dark with blood, the veins surrounding them darkening and spreading in a web-like pattern. His dark bangs framed his face, and cast deep shadows across his features. When Jeremy stepped forward into the light, his lips curled upwards in a cruel smile, exposing ivory white fangs._

_"This is what I truly am Tyler. This is what you see when I let go, and no longer hide myself. You aren't the only one who loses control." He paused then, and his dark eyes dropped down to look at the floor._

_"You must understand, I thirst for blood every second of every day. I hunger for it." He looked up again, a fierce expression on his face. "I want to kill you Tyler; I want to sink my teeth in your neck and drain you dry. It's an inescapable urge that I will always feel, and I will have to live with that."_

_"Why are you telling me all this?" Tyler said in a quiet voice, almost whispering without even realizing it._

_"You deserved to know." Jeremy said. Closing his eyes, Jeremy suddenly took a deep breath. He continued to take deep breaths and Tyler watched, fascinated, as the dark veins receded and Jeremy's face became normal again. When he opened his eyes, they were once again the deep brown that Tyler had lost himself in on more than one occasion…_

* * *

Tyler easily climbed the tree that grew alongside Jeremy's house and hopped onto the window sill. He had sent Jeremy a text earlier, but had never gotten an answer. So he decided he would drop in and see what his boyfriend was up to. Peeking inside he saw Jeremy asleep on his bed. The only light in the room came from the windows, what little that slipped in from the overcast sky.

Tyler slipped into Jeremy's room and quietly closed the window behind him. Now that he was in the room he was able to adjust to the gloom and see Jeremy's peaceful form lying asleep on the bed. He was shirtless and wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants slung low on his hips. God, Tyler loved it when Jeremy wore those sweat pants. Something about Jeremy wearing sweat pants simply made Tyler suddenly forget to breathe, and the temperature of the room to go up about twenty degrees. He just loved the feel of them when he was running his hands over Jeremy's body. Especially when Jeremy let him dip his hands inside…

Quickly toeing off his shoes and socks, Tyler walked over to the bed. Jeremy was still sleeping deeply while lying on top of the covers on his left side. Carefully climbing onto the bed, Tyler moved close to Jeremy so that he could wrap an arm around him and spoon with him. Tyler slid a hand slowly over his warm, smooth skin as he slowly molded his body up against Jeremy's. This is what drove Tyler crazy. He craved the feel of Jeremy's warm skin like he has no other. Never before had someone been able to make him feel this way. Jeremy was on his mind all the time now. He just couldn't stop thinking about him, and the way he made him feel. Hell, he had even dreamed about Jeremy last night.

Tyler felt Jeremy slowly stir awake as he pressed against him and he said, "Jeremy? You awake?" In a flash Tyler was laying on his back with Jeremy lying on top of him. Tyler exhaled in surprise. His wrists were now pinned to the pillows and Jeremy had bent forward to nuzzle his neck, his warm lips brushing over his skin. Tyler shivered, it was hard to believe, but he enjoyed this. He enjoyed the fact that Jeremy was actually more physically powerful than he could ever be.

All through high school he had been one of the strongest guys on the football team. Now that he was a werewolf, he was even stronger than most humans. But none of that mattered when it came to Jeremy. Even with his werewolf strength, Jeremy was at least twice as strong as he was.

Jeremy inhaled deeply as he nuzzled Tyler's neck, as if he was trying to memorize his scent. Tyler knew one of the things Jeremy most enjoyed about him was the fact that he knew he could always be himself around him. He never had to hide his true nature, or be afraid he was going to kill Tyler if he accidentally twisted his wrist the wrong way.

Jeremy stopped nuzzling his neck and pulled his head up to look Tyler in the eyes. Tyler watched as Jeremy's eyes slowly darkened with blood and the veins spread around his eyes. Jeremy's lips curled back as the hunger began to take over, and Tyler could see sharp fangs. When the change was complete Jeremy held his gaze a moment longer before he snapped his mouth down into Tyler's neck with the speed of a striking snake. Tyler winced in pain at first, but slowly relaxed and let out a low groan as the pain turned to pleasure. There was something almost intoxicating about the pull of blood as it was sucked out of him. Like Jeremy gave him his own personal high.

Jeremy never had to fear hurting Tyler when he fed. His werewolf nature would allow him to heal instantly as soon as Jeremy quit feeding. Jeremy's grip on his wrists slowly began to relax as he continued to feed, and eventually his hands dropped down so they were cradling Tyler's neck and shoulder. After a few minutes, Jeremy pulled out of his neck and extended his tongue to gently lick up the few drops that escaped as Tyler's skin healed over. Kissing his way up Tyler's neck and along his jaw, Jeremy captured Tyler's mouth in a deep kiss. Tongue twisting with Tyler's, Jeremy shared the sharp tang of his blood with him.

When Tyler finally pulled away and opened his eyes, Jeremy's face had returned to normal and he no longer showed any signs of being a supernatural creature. There was something frightening about how normal they could both look most of the time, yet on the inside they were both harboring supernatural creatures most would call a monster.

Jeremy embodied the hidden monster even more so than he did. At least on the full moon, people knew what they were up against with a werewolf. When it came to Jeremy, he represented a supernatural creature with the perfect mask. To all appearances he was completely human. Combine that with the ability to compel humans to do literally whatever he wished, and he presented horrifying possibilities.

A predator who could come and go impossibly fast and make sure you never remembered if you were unlucky enough to run into one. There were very few things that could stop a vampire in this world, and time isn't one of them.

"Hungry?" Tyler asked. Jeremy grinned at him, his teeth still looking a little sharp when he did so.

"Always." He replied, giving him a hungry look that was a little menacing when his teeth were still slightly too sharp. Jeremy hungrily crushed his against his and Tyler groaned into his mouth, tongue pushing in at the same time. Finally taking control, he crushed Jeremy's hips to his and rolled them over.

Setting the pace now, he dragged his hands up Jeremy's thighs and pulled his hips against his. Groaning at the friction Jeremy wrapped a hand around Tyler's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Mouth molding with Jeremy's, Tyler slowly slid his tongue past Jeremy's soft lips. Savoring the taste of his mouth, Tyler took his time exploring and committing the contours of Jeremy's mouth to memory. Minutes passed before Tyler pulled back and carefully rolled Jeremy over, whispering sweet things in his ear as he did.

When he had Jeremy flat on his stomach he stepped off the bed and quickly pulled off most of his clothes, leaving only his boxers. Climbing back onto the bed he straddled the back of Jeremy's thighs. Starting at the small of his back Tyler ran the palm of his hands up Jeremy's back and down again, marveling at the feel of it. Curious to see Jeremy's reaction, he rolled his hips experimentally into the firm swell of Jeremy's butt while gripping him at the hips. Jeremy buried his face in a pillow and gave a loud moan at the feel of Tyler's erection rubbing against his ass.

Running his hands up Jeremy's sides this time, he rolled his fingers over Jeremy's ribs and Jeremy shivered, trying to wriggle away from him. Tyler grinned as he remembered. He found it kind of amusing that a vampire could be ticklish. Yet here he was, trying to wriggle away from him with muffled laughter coming from the pillow. Tyler stopped tickling and moved his hands to his shoulders, trying to get him to relax. At first Jeremy was tense, but after some skillful kneading on his part his shoulders sank down to the bed. He continued to massage Jeremy, eventually moving from his shoulders to just below his shoulder blades. As his hands moved downwards he periodically bent forward to place warm kisses on Jeremy's supple skin. Occasionally he added a roll of his hips to the kiss, causing Jeremy to groan into the pillow again, his fingers clenching in the sheets.

Tyler slid his hands down Jeremy's back until they reached his hips. Dipping his hands below the waistband of Jeremy's sweatpants, he slowly slid them down exposing Jeremy's firm butt to his gaze. He stopped just where Jeremy's thighs began, and moved his palms back up to cup Jeremy's firm cheeks. Reaching one hand back, Tyler quickly pulled off his boxers and moved himself back in position. Rocking forward, he rubbed his dick in the crease of Jeremy's ass causing Jeremy to moan while simultaneously pushing back and upwards, trying to get more friction. Tyler huffed out a laugh at how eager he had made Jeremy already. He rocked back onto Jeremy's thighs and began kneading his strong fingers in Jeremy's cheeks and heard it when Jeremy groaned in disappointment. "You are such a fucking tease," Jeremy grunted out as Tyler continued massaging his ass.

Chuckling, Tyler reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the lube. Snapping it open, he poured a generous amount in one hand and swiped it over the crease of Jeremy's ass. Teasing Jeremy, he rubbed his fingers back and forth over the puckered skin. Jeremy whimpered and arched his ass into Tyler's touch.

Tyler finally stopped teasing Jeremy and slowly eased his index finger into the thick heat. Jeremy hissed out a breath and slowly eased back down to the mattress as Tyler pushed his finger in. Easing his finger out Tyler picked up the pace, eventually reaching three fingers. By then Tyler had Jeremy squirming all over the place. Tyler laughed as he was barely able to keep his position on Jeremy's legs as he continued wriggling around. "Ok Jer, stop moving around. I know you're ready."

Slicking his cock up with the lube, Tyler quickly moved into position and slowly began to ease into Jeremy. Bending forward, he brought his flush against Jeremy's back as he pushed all the way in. Gently skimming the skin, Tyler ran his hands up Jeremy's arms to his fingers and intertwined them. Pausing to give Jeremy time to adjust, he rested his head in the crook of Jeremy's neck and kissed the skin there. They were truly complete then, their entire bodies melded together. Judging Jeremy was ready; Tyler pulled his hips back slowly and then rolled forward, just as he had when massaging Jeremy earlier. Jeremy gave a long low groan of pleasure of Tyler filling him and managed to choke out, "God Ty, I need you to move faster."

"Alright Jer," Tyler whispered as he kissed the sweat slick skin of Jeremy's neck. Giving another firm roll of his hips, Tyler managed to hit Jeremy's prostate, and this time Jeremy gave a loud yell and said, "That's it Ty, do that again."

Tyler grinned and picked up the pace, making sure to hit at just the right angle every time. Jeremy's words quickly became unintelligible after that, Tyler only occasionally able to make out what sounded like "I fucking love you" over and over again. Jeremy arched back into him and propped himself up, attempting to get some leverage so he could push back into Tyler.

Finally he growled out, "Fucking touch me, Ty." Tyler wrapped an arm around Jeremy and pulled him to his knees, keeping him flush against his chest as they straightened. One arm wrapped around Jeremy's chest, he wrapped his other hand around Jeremy's cock and gave it a firm tug. Jeremy groaned aloud as Tyler finally began touching him the way he wanted. They were both panting for breath now, and Tyler paused for a moment so they could adjust to the new position.

Rubbing his hand in small circles over Jeremy's sweaty chest he angled his head to whisper in Jeremy's ear. "You alright, Jer?" He asked, continuing to slowly stroke Jeremy with the hand wrapped around his cock. Jeremy didn't say anything immediately, his eyelids fluttering. Realizing Tyler had all but stopped the motions of his hips, he reached back and squeezed Tyler's ass. Tyler jerked in surprise, but laughed when Jeremy said, "Fuck Ty, I didn't say stop."

Grinning, Tyler pulled his hips back and slammed back into Jeremy. They both groaned at the pleasure of it, and Jeremy fell forward onto his hands and knees as Tyler continued to pound into him while still firmly tugging on his cock. Tyler bent forward with him, kissing all over Jeremy's back and shoulders as his hand and hips continued to move. Tyler could tell Jeremy was getting close by the constant stream of curses that were flowing out of his mouth. "Come on, Jer" he said, "Come for me." With those words he pushed deep into Jeremy while giving his cock a tug and twist. With a loud cry, Jeremy came, his thick spunk dripping over Tyler's hand. At the same time Jeremy let himself vamp out, and Tyler could see the fangs as Jeremy yelled out his pleasure.

Tyler managed to thrust a few more times into Jeremy's tight heat, before he too went over the edge. He groaned out his pleasure into Jeremy and kissed the slick skin of his back before pulling out an collapsing on the bed next to Jeremy. They simply lay there staring into each others eyes as they caught their breath. Tyler watched Jeremy as the change slowly slipped from his face. Just as the last of the dark veins were fading away he reached out a hand to brush the sweat-slick hair out of Jeremy's eyes and said, "I love you, Jer."

Jeremy gave him a warm smile, his fangs now long gone. Jeremy wrapped an arm around Tyler's waist and pulled him closer, giving him a soft kiss on the lips before saying, "I love you too, Ty."

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Shadow of the Moon

**Shadow of the Moon**

**A/N: Unlike the show, in my stories I will not be doing the whole 'a werewolf bite can kill a vampire' thing. I think that's a ridiculous idea that the show made up just so we didn't think their werewolves were too pathetic.**

**Summary: Tyler's werewolf transformation.**

_In the shadows of our soul lies the emptiness of the void._

Jeremy sighed. This was his sixth full moon, and unlike some things it didn't get easier with time.

They had learned early on that if Tyler was left alone during his transformation he would eventually break his way through each and every obstacle in his path. The wolf was tireless in its aggression, and would not stop without something or someone to hold it back. So they decided that Jeremy would have to help… tame him. That was putting it mildly, of course. In truth, this would be an incredibly harrowing experience for the both of them.

Jeremy checked his watch, it was seven pm and the full moon would begin its climb through the night sky soon. Pulling the watch off, he set it to the side as he stared at his reflection in the mirror of Tyler's bathroom. No use in wearing it, it might get broken during the struggle. Running a hand through his hair, he sighed one more time. Guess this was it. Might as well get it over with.

Opening the bathroom door, he stepped into Tyler's bedroom to find him zipping up a duffle bag full of everything they would need. Tyler glanced up at Jeremy's approach and said, "You ready to go?" Jeremy nodded and followed Tyler out the door.

Five minutes later they were standing at the top of the stairs to the old Lockwood property. Tyler heaved a deep sigh before squaring his shoulders and leading the way down the stairs. Jeremy was careful to lock and bar the outer door before moving to the metal gate just inside and wrapping several chains around it. He turned to find Tyler already shirtless and wearing nothing but his spandex shorts. At another time he would have been aroused by Tyler's lack of clothing, but right now, in this place, he could think of nothing but what was going to happen next.

Moving quickly to Tyler's side, he helped him struggle into the chains. Before long Tyler was standing in the center of the cellar, covered in chains. Stepping forward, Jeremy wrapped a hand around Tyler's waist and pressed close to him. Tyler looked to the side, unwilling to meet his eyes.

Frowning, Jeremy reached up a hand to Tyler's chin and turned him so he couldn't help looking at Jeremy. Tyler finally met his eyes and Jeremy wilted a little at what he saw there. Tyler's eyes were filled with pain, sadness, but most of all fear. Fear because of the excruciating pain that was soon to come, but also fear for what he might, no, will do to Jeremy.

Jeremy moved his hand over to stroke Tyler's cheek, and said quietly, "We are going to get through this Tyler. We are both going to be okay, just remember that. We've done this five times already; we are going to get through this one too." Tyler seemed to relax as he listened to Jeremy's soothing words and leaned into Jeremy's hand as he continued to stroke his cheek.

Lifting his chained hands, he pulled Jeremy closer to him. Eyes closed, his lips brushed over Jeremy's before he pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Tyler continued to give him soft, gentle kisses, each one getting more passionate than the last. Finally Jeremy couldn't take it anymore and he tangled both hands in Tyler's hair as he kissed him as hard as he could. They managed to kiss for a few minutes longer before Tyler was forced to tear himself away from Jeremy.

"It's starting Jeremy. I need the wolfsbane." said Tyler.

Jeremy quickly moved to the duffle bag and back in a blur of motion, handing Tyler the water bottle full of diluted wolfsbane. He stepped back from Tyler then, there was nothing more he could do for him now. Tyler gulped down as much as he could before he dropped to his hands and knees gagging on the toxic substance. Hacking coughs rolled through his body, and Jeremy could see blood-flecked foam at the corners of his mouth. Jeremy slowly edged his way into the shadows at the back of the cellar. He knew what was coming next.

Jeremy closed his eyes and attempted to shut out all distractions. Tyler was about to endure terrible pain, and the part of Jeremy that was still human couldn't stand that. He couldn't help the urge to run to Tyler's side and hold him and to comfort him through what was to come. So he had shut it out. He had to shut out his humanity and sink deeper into his true nature than he ever had before. It was the only way they would both make it through this.

He flinched at the first scream that ripped out of Tyler. Breathing deeply, he tried to focus. He must not feel, he must not react to Tyler's pain. He tried, he really did, but it was so very hard to do hearing Tyler as he sobbed on the floor. Another scream echoed through the cellars, and Jeremy heard the snap when one of Tyler's arms suddenly twisted unnaturally.

"It's not Tyler. It's not Tyler. It's not Tyler." Jeremy whispered to himself over and over, like a mantra. His fists clenched at his sides as he mercilessly crushed the humanity within him. He felt it when the blood rushed to his eyes, and his fangs began to lengthen. Sinking deeper and deeper into the vampire, Jeremy almost didn't notice when the agonized screams suddenly stopped.

Jeremy opened his eyes slowly, the last of his humanity shoved down into a dark corner of his soul. He looked to the center of the room to find the chains broken and Tyler gone. In a deep shadowy corner across the room, bright yellow eyes blinked open.

The room was silent, as if the world held its breath waiting for what would happen next. Without warning, an unnatural growl reverberated through the cellar. Baring his fangs in challenge, Jeremy charged just as the wolf leaped.

**A/N: Please review! I'm taking prompt ideas, so if you want to leave me a noun or something that would be awesome. No guarantees that I will use your suggestion though. **


	3. Afternoon Snack

**Afternoon Snack**

**Summary: Typical high school day, except Jeremy and Tyler decide to have a little adventure.**

It was a typical school day at Mystic Falls High, except Jeremy was hungry. And horny. But mostly hungry. This meant he needed to find one person…Tyler. A wave of desire and possessiveness towards Tyler washed over him, and he was forced to close his eyes and bow his head as he fought the change. Luckily the bell chose that moment to ring, and no one noticed when he took a little longer to pick up his stuff and leave.

When he stepped out of the classroom, he took a moment to inhale deeply through his nose. He was searching for Tyler's scent… there. Turning to the right he quickly followed the scent down the hallway. He had to remind himself to walk at a normal, human pace. Now that he could, sometimes it was hard not to just zip right over to wherever he wanted to be. His new abilities were addictive, but he had to remember he couldn't use them in front of just anyone.

When he reached Tyler's classroom, he breezed into the room like a man on a mission. The classroom was full of chattering seniors, but he felt it just the same when Tyler's eyes locked on him from out of the crowd. Walking up to the teacher Jeremy said, "Mrs. Baker, the office sent me to tell you Tyler needs to see the principal." As he spoke, his eyes dilated ever so slightly as he compelled the middle aged woman, causing her to gloss over the fact this wasn't usual procedure. Instead she turned and called out, "Tyler! Come up here please."

Tyler garnered a few curious stares as he stood up, but most of the students just turned back to their conversations. When Tyler reached the desk, Mrs. Baker said, "Tyler, Jeremy here is going to escort you to see the principal." Tyler glanced over at him then, and Jeremy just smirked.

"Alright," Tyler said, and Jeremy almost laughed aloud as Tyler pretended to look nervous about going to the principal's office. They quickly walked out of the classroom, and once they had gone a ways down the hallway Tyler laughed aloud and said, "That was hilarious! I can't believe you just compelled my teacher."

When Jeremy gave a slightly concerned look, Tyler quickly wrapped an arm around his shoulders in a hug and said, "I meant that in a good way." Tyler glanced around to see if anyone was nearby before he dropped his hand down to Jeremy's waist and over his butt. Jeremy groaned when Tyler gave it a firm squeeze.

In a move too fast to see he pushed Tyler against the lockers along the wall and pressed his body up against him. "Don't tease me," Jeremy hissed into Tyler's ear as he let his sharp teeth nibble over an ear lobe. A single drop of blood escaped before the scratch healed over. Jeremy greedily licked it up, the small taste of Tyler's blood only making him hungrier.

Pulling back, he grabbed Tyler's hand and said, "Come on." Grinning like a fool, Tyler allowed Jeremy to lead him to the back of the school. They stepped out the doors, and Jeremy stopped in front of the back wall. Looking up at the three story height, he looked back over at Tyler and smirked. "Think you can keep up?" he asked. Before Tyler could ask what he was keeping up with, Jeremy turned back to the wall and bending his knees slightly, he leaped.

Jeremy soared into the air and up over the wall, so gracefully it was as if he simply hopped up to a low ledge. Tyler bared his teeth at the challenge, and bending his knees he leaped after Jeremy. Not quite as powerful, he was forced to catch the edge and pull himself over.

When he got to his feet he saw Jeremy was already laying on a slanted portion of the roof, waiting on him. Tyler joined him, folding his hands behind his head as he lay back. Jeremy glanced over at him, and Tyler watched Jeremy as his eyes roamed up and down his body. In a blur of motion Jeremy was suddenly straddling Tyler's lap. Pulling a joint out of his pocket, he tucked it behind his ear as he fished in his pockets for a lighter.

"So I haven't done this since I turned, and I'm kind of curious to see how things have changed." Jeremy said, finally finding a lighter and retrieving his joint from behind his ear. Tyler just smirked at Jeremy and said, "You mean you want to know if you can still get high." Jeremy only huffed out a laugh before he put the joint to his lips and lit it.

It took a couple of tries, but it finally stayed lit and Jeremy took a long drag before passing it to Tyler. Tyler took the joint, and Jeremy slowly exhaled the smoke before saying, "Oh yeah, I can definitely still feel it." Tyler had just taken a hit, and choked as he attempted to laugh with smoke in his lungs. Jeremy had a laugh at Tyler's expense when it took him a minute to recover. Tyler flashed him an irritated look before passing the joint back and saying, "Don't make me laugh when I'm taking a hit, ass."

Jeremy acquired a mischievous look on his face, and he quickly took his hit and passed the joint back. Exhaling the smoke he rocked forward in Tyler's lap, making sure he rubbed against Tyler's groin. "What's that about my ass?" Tyler groaned as he passed the joint back, quickly grabbing Jeremy's hips to stop him from teasing him more.

Jeremy took another long drag from the joint before bending forward and pressing his lips to Tyler's. Breathing into his mouth he forced Tyler to breathe in the smoke. Jeremy held his lips to Tyler's longer than strictly necessary before pulling back with a smile. Tyler locked eyes with Jeremy and a hungry look seemed to cross his features. Grabbing the joint out of Jeremy's hand, Tyler snubbed it out on the ground.

"Hey! What are you- "was all Jeremy managed to get out before Tyler wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down for a hungry, desperate kiss. Jeremy gave a small moan as he gave in to Tyler's questing tongue. He melted down onto him as Tyler's hand rubbed up his back and pulled him closer. Jeremy pulled his mouth away from Tyler's and began kissing along his jaw and down to his neck. Sucking and nipping at the skin there, Jeremy could feel the change coming as the hunger began to build within him.

Pausing in his movements, he pulled his lips away from Tyler's neck but didn't pull his head up to look him in the eyes. He always felt embarrassed asking this of Tyler, even though he knew the older boy liked it.

"Ty, can I…?" he trailed off, leaving the question hanging in the air. Tyler rolled his eyes as he pulled Jeremy up to look at him directly. "For the last time Jeremy, I don't care if you need to feed. I know how hungry you get." Jeremy flashed an embarrassed grin at Tyler before his eyes began to darken and he ducked down to nuzzle Tyler's neck again. Once his fangs were fully extended he ever so slowly sank his teeth into Tyler's strong neck. Tyler carded his fingers through Jeremy's long hair and let out a soft sigh as Jeremy began to feed. The bell rang in the distance, but lost in pleasure neither boy noticed…


	4. Steam

**Steam **

**Summary: Jeremy distracts Tyler from football practice.**

Opening his locker quickly, Tyler tried to hurry. He was late to practice already, and his coach was probably going to make him run laps. He had about half his uniform on when he heard a noise and paused. Ever so softly he heard the door to the locker room open and close. Turning he looked to the door, but didn't see anyone there. With a shrug he turned back to his locker.

A second later he heard a rustle behind the row of lockers. Tyler turned back around, cautious now. Someone was definitely here. Suddenly he heard a rush of air, like there was a draft behind him. Spinning around again, he turned to find…nothing.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Tyler called out.

He slowly walked around the row of lockers, wearing nothing but his football pants. Inhaling deeply through his nose he caught the scent of the intruder and instantly relaxed. He recognized that scent. He would know it anywhere. "Jeremy," he called aloud, "I know it's you."

From behind him he heard, "It's getting impossible to sneak up on you." Grinning, Tyler turned to find Jeremy standing just behind him with a mischievous smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, trying to ignore the hungry looks Jeremy was giving his half naked body. He could not think about that right now. If he did, he would never make it to practice.

Tyler stepped past Jeremy, attempting to focus on getting ready for practice. Jeremy grabbed him about the waist as he stepped past, and pressed his body up against Tyler's back. Nuzzling his lips over the bare skin of Tyler's shoulder Jeremy said, "Aww, you don't want to see me?" Tyler struggled half-heartedly in Jeremy's arms, but said nothing. "I bet I could come up with a few things more interesting than football practice." Jeremy said, grinding his hips into Tyler. Tyler gave a small groan of both pleasure and frustration. He loved it when Jeremy touched him, but Jeremy was going to make sure he never left this locker room. Which was probably Jeremy's plan from the start, Tyler thought.

"Jeremy, I really should get to practice. Coach is going to kill me already." Tyler said. Jeremy said nothing at first. He was too busy kissing his way over Tyler's shoulder and up his neck. Finally pulling away he said, "Well if he's already pissed at you, might as well stay with me." He chose that moment to suck Tyler's earlobe in his mouth, causing Tyler to melt against Jeremy as all resistance trickled away.

Jeremy's hands dropped down to Tyler's pants, and he continued teasing Tyler's earlobe as he began to fumble with the laces. Tyler got tired of Jeremy getting to do all the touching, and spun them around before pressing Jeremy up against the lockers.

Jeremy didn't let this slow him down, his hands still fumbling with the laces. Eventually getting frustrated, Jeremy pulled his lips away from Tyler's so he could finally get Tyler's pants open and yank them down around his thighs. Grinning at what he found Jeremy said, "Jockstrap, huh? Kinky."

Tyler huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a groan when Jeremy rubbed a hand over the swell of fabric. Tyler decided then he didn't want to be the only one mostly naked and pressed closer to Jeremy as he moved his hands under Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy raised his arms above his head and Tyler pulled his shirt off. Tossing it to the side, Tyler latched his hands on Jeremy's face and pulled him close for a deep kiss.

Meanwhile, Jeremy's hands moved back down to Tyler's waist. One hand moved to clutch Tyler's ass, while the other moved to Tyler's package and gave it a firm squeeze and was rewarded with a loud groan from Tyler. Spinning them around again, Jeremy pushed Tyler up against the lockers before dropping to his knees. He rubbed his mouth over the thin fabric of the jockstrap, sucking the head of Tyler's cock for a moment. Tyler groaned and threaded his fingers through Jeremy's hair as he closed his eyes and allowed his head to roll back.

Jeremy stopped teasing and pulled the jockstrap all the way down Tyler's legs along with his pants. Leaning in, he brushed his nose over the dark curls of Tyler's pubes as he inhaled the musky aroma. Wrapping his fingers around Tyler's cock, he gave it a few pumps before bringing it up to his lips. Opening his mouth he gently licked the head of Tyler's cock, reminding himself of the taste. He gave a few more gentle licks before slowly sucking the head of Tyler's cock in his mouth and pulling it back out. Tyler gave a small whimper and rock of his hips, obviously impatient with how slowly Jeremy was moving, but Jeremy refused to speed up. Sucking Tyler's cock back in his mouth he took a couple inches more and continued to do so until finally he relaxed his throat and swallowed around Tyler.

Tyler groaned aloud as he felt Jeremy swallowing around him, it was just too much, too fast. Jeremy was going to make him come embarrassingly fast. He managed to last a couple minutes longer before he had to quickly pull Jeremy up and close for a deep kiss. Jeremy smiled into the kiss and when they pulled away for breath Jeremy said, "That good, huh?"

Tyler couldn't help but smile as well. "Shut up. You want to take this to showers?" he said, with a hopeful look on his face.

Jeremy gave him a mischievous grin and said, "Are you sure you don't just want to get me naked?" Tyler gave a low growl at that and used his grip on Jeremy's waist to jerk him closer. "Damn right I do." Jeremy drew in a shaky breath at that, and didn't resist when Tyler yanked open his jeans and pulled them as well as his boxers down and off his legs. He motioned for Jeremy to lead the way and as he walked past him he gave Jeremy's ass a firm slap. Jeremy turned to glare at him, but Tyler only gave a cocky smirk.

When they found a stall in the back of the showers, Tyler quickly drew the curtain closed as Jeremy got the water running hot. Tyler waited until Jeremy got nice and soaked before he pounced. He moved with cat-like grace and smoothly pinned Jeremy against the wall, surprising even Jeremy's vampire reflexes. Jeremy gave a soft gasp of surprise that quickly turned to an aroused smile aimed at Tyler.

Jeremy gave a little shiver as he noticed Tyler's eyes had flashed to black and gold. He loved seeing this rough, animalistic side of Tyler. It made him feel so alive being loved by such a possessive, primal being. Tyler nipped along his collarbone before he licked a long stripe up Jeremy's throat and sucked on the skin under his jaw. Jeremy groaned, he loved it when Tyler licked at his neck like he found him delicious. Perhaps he did. Didn't werewolves find vampires really tasty or something?

Jeremy bit down on his lip lightly, his fangs popping out as he tried to hold in yet another groan. It was time to speed things along. Jeremy reached down to one of Tyler's hands and brought it up to his mouth before he sucked two fingers into his mouth. Tyler groaned and pulled his mouth away from Jeremy's neck as he pressed his body closer, their erections brushing against each other. Jeremy released Tyler's fingers when he judged they were slick enough and gasped when Tyler's other arm snaked around his waist and yanked him closer as his feet spread Jeremy's legs. Tyler pulled Jeremy's waist away from the wall as he reached his fingers around to rub softly at the puckered muscle.

Jeremy tangled his hands in Tyler's hair as he felt his warm fingers rubbing over his hole. Using his grip in Tyler's hair, he yanked him in for deep kiss as Tyler pressed his fingers in. Tyler moved his fingers quickly as Jeremy groaned out his pleasure in his mouth, both of them impatient to get to what they both wanted most. He withdrew his fingers when he judged Jeremy was ready, and pulling his mouth away from Jeremy's he reached down and gripped Jeremy by the back of his thighs and wrapped his legs around his waist as he held him against the wall of the shower. Jeremy laughed in surprise, but quickly drew serious with lust as he felt Tyler's dick brush against his stretched hole.

Tyler quickly lined himself up before Jeremy wrapped his arms around his neck giving desperate, heated kisses as Tyler pressed into Jeremy quickly. Tyler moaned out his pleasure as he licked into Jeremy's mouth, Jeremy keeping them close together with his almost desperate grip in Tyler's hair.

Tyler pulled out slightly, and thrust quickly upwards drawing out a surprised gasp from Jeremy as he pulled away from Tyler's lips. His fangs popped out again, and Tyler watched him as his eyes grew dark with blood. Jeremy eyed Tyler's neck with what could only be described as a supernatural hunger as his lips parted in a smile displaying his ivory fangs. Tyler smiled back, his eyes also displaying their supernatural nature with the unmistakable black and glowing gold because he enjoyed this perhaps as much as Jeremy did.

Jeremy bit down just as Tyler thrust up into him again, and they both groaned as they experienced simultaneous pleasure. Tyler picked up the pace after that, almost as if his body was fighting the draining of his blood as he thrust up harder into Jeremy, drawing out another low groan from the vampire. They were getting close and they could both feel it. Jeremy pulled his fangs out and reached between them to stroke his hard cock as Tyler continued to thrust upwards, hitting his prostate every time.

Jeremy tightened his grip with his other arm around Tyler's neck and gasped out, "Fuck! Almost there, Ty!" Tyler crushed his lips to Jeremy's as he thrust up only a few more times before he came deep inside of Jeremy, hitting his prostate and causing Jeremy to gasp out his orgasm at the same time.

Tyler let out a harsh breath, his head falling forward to press softly against Jeremy's as he looked into his eyes. This time he was looking into Jeremy's normal eyes, his soft brown human eyes. These were the ones he loved most. The ones he would see every day, and for the rest of his life if he had his way.

**A/N: Please review! **


End file.
